RuneScape Forums
The RuneScape Forums, also known as the RuneScape Official Forums (RSOF) - to distinguish it from fansite forums - or just "the Forums", are a key part of the RuneScape website that allows for player discussion as well as communication between Jagex and players. All members and free players with a total level of 350 or above can post on the forums. The forums are bound by their own set of rules, called the Code of Conduct (often abbreviated as CoC), which "details exactly what is and is not acceptable behaviour within the Jagex Forums" . The profanity censor that filters the in-game chat is also applied to the forums. Having changed and evolved considerably in terms of features and access over the years, the Forums are amongst the busiest forums on the internet, seeing thousands of posts a day. Forums, threads and posts The RuneScape Forums contain a selection of different areas where discussions can be had, divided into different categories. Each area or forum focusses on a specific type of discussion which are typically obvious from the forum title. Inside a forum are a series of discussions, with each discussion having its own thread. A thread is a simply a series of replies by forum users. Each post is listed in the order they were made. Features & Systems There are a large number of features which can be used on the Forums, including: *Thread Search *User Search *Smileys *BBCode *Quoting *Quick Reply *Post Editing *Stickies *Locked & Hidden *Quick Find Codes *'My Profile' is a link to the forum profile of the active account, which holds links to the threads where you have posted. It also offers an option to disable smileys. *'Search Users' is a link to a page where you can look up Forum profiles of other forum users. *'Search Threads' links to the Search feature of the RuneScape forums *'Jump to thread:' Enter a Quick Find Code in the text field and press ' Go' to visit the relevant thread. Threads Each forum section can hold up to 50 pages of threads, at 20 threads per page for a total of 1,000 threads. A thread can be created using the "New thread" link. After a thread is created, the author can bump one of his or her threads every 10 minutes using the "Bump" link at each of his or her own thread. Search threads The Search feature allows you to search for a thread at the RuneScape forum through the titles. It is possible to adjust your search options at the "Advanced search options" (e.g. to limit the search query to a specific forum section). Jump to thread and QFC Each thread is identified by a Quick Find Code (QFC), which is mentioned at the bottom of each thread. A QFC consists of digits, separated by a few hyphens (e.g.: 12-34-567-89012345). Almost every page at the forum contains a white textbox at the right upper corner of the page. Paste the QFC inside that box and click at the "Go" button to visit the thread. Make a new thread to start a discussion! To reply to an existing discussion thread or to make your own thread, you will need to be logged in. Once you are logged in, you will be able to see a "New Thread" link. By clicking on this, you will be able to make a new discussion on a topic of your choice. Make sure that you're in the right forum and that your topic is within the rules first, however. Replying Reply allows you to add comments to an existing thread rather than make a new discussion; it's often the case that someone else, who is known as the "OP" or original poster, has already started discussing the issue. In which case, you can simply reply to their thread. Feel free to use the Search feature to find similar discussions before you post. If it's a common issue, a Jagex Moderator may have already started a discussion - these locations are best to post on as it means Jagex can easily collect the feedback. Quick Reply allows you to respond while more easily referring to previous posts. Note that most threads are limited to 2,000 posts each. In addition, there are character limits to each post. Posting Before posting a reply, it's possible to preview your text using the "Preview" button. It's possible to edit your own posts using the "Edit" link at each of your own forum posts (for instance, if the censor affected your text). If you find you need more space per post, you can make multiple posts in a row (but don't do this unnecessarily). It might also be easier and better to plan your posts out on a text editor. Then, reserve the right number of posts so they are in order with no gaps, and then edit the content in. If you reach the maximum of 2,000 posts on the thread, you can simply copy the relevant points made over to a new thread. It is, however, standard practice to let the original thread author recreate the thread. Locked, sticky, moved, and hidden threads The RuneScape Forum is looked after by Forum and Jagex Moderators (otherwise known respectively as F-Mods and J-Mods). They have the ability to move, lock and hide threads. They can also change the title of the thread. Jagex and Forum Moderators also have the ability to give a thread the Sticky status, which pins a thread at the top of a forum board. Jagex Moderators can also change the contents of any players post, whereas Forum Moderators cannot. Normal forum users can report accidents by pressing the 'highlight' button below a user's post in a thread, then selecting the category of the offence. For less important issues, such as a title change request, players can use the Forum Help thread. Moderators Player Moderators Of the four types of moderators, three have some influence on the forums. The fourth - Player Moderators (P-Mods or Mods) - can't be identified on the forums, nor do they have any ability beyond that of a normal player while on the forums. In addition, it is considered a breach of forum rules to identify a Player Moderator on the forums. Jagex Moderators Jagex Moderators (J-Mods or Jagex Mods) are employees of Jagex and have a wide range of abilities as befits their position as part of the paid staff. They can perform any of the following functions: *Jagex Mod posts have a gold background. *Moving threads *Locking threads *Hiding posts *Hiding threads *Altering thread titles *Altering posts *Creating auto-hide threads *Using HTML markup Forum Moderators Forum Moderators (F-Mods) have a subset of the tools of Jagex Moderators and are unable and not allowed to overrule any Jagex Moderator decision. For example, they can't move a thread if it has been moved or made by a Jagex Moderator. They act as community representatives and can perform the following actions: *Forum Mod posts have a green background. *Moving threads *Locking threads *Hiding posts *Hiding threads *Altering thread titles Local Moderators Local Moderators (L-Mods) forum permissions are unknown. L-Mod posts have a purple background. References See also *Code of Conduct *Jagex Moderator Category:Community